The present invention relates to systems for processing video signals, and more particularly, to systems that compensate for video signal delays occurring as a result of the transmission.
Synchronization of multiple video cameras from a single location for multiplexing into a single video stream is complicated by the propagation delay experienced by both synchronization signals traveling from the controller to the cameras, and the video signals traveling from the cameras to the controller. This two-way propagation delay varies from camera to camera depending on the distance at which the camera is located from the controller. Also, in a color system where the camera inserts a color burst onto the video signal, the color burst will also be offset from its specified location with respect to the master horizontal synchronization signals of the controller. This offset of the burst signal can cause problems for other equipment downstream trying to decode the color video signal. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods which can compensate for this offset of video signals due to the transmission of video signals between the camera and the controller.